Flying for Harry
by Eyecandi18
Summary: Oliver Wood has been a Quidditch player since he left Hogwarts. After falling from his broom in a game, he is forced to take a break. Unable to stay away from Quidditch he takes a job at Hogwarts. What happens when he develops feelings for Harry? REVISED
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Oliver Wood has been a pro-Quidditch player since he left Hogwarts. After falling from his broom during a game, he is forced to take a break. Unable to stay away from Quidditch, he takes a position at Hogwarts as the Gryffindor Quidditch Coach, and new flying instructor/ physical ed teacher. While there he develops feelings for a certain seeker, but seeing as he is four years older than he is, he cannot act. But what happens when that certain seeker starts seducing him. Can he handle his feelings? Or will temptation take over?

Disclaimer: I wish I could take credit for all of it, but I can't. All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Some of you might know that this story was already posted on here. I looked at it one day and I thought, if I read this story I wouldn't die. It had so many errors and I was so ashamed. Here is the **re-edited **version. I hope you like it! Please R&R!

Emma-

"Oliver, how lovely to see you! Or should I say Professor Wood?" said a familiar voice as Oliver Wood walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Please Professor McGonagall, call me Oliver, I cannot stand this Professor stuff." replied Oliver

"Very well then," she said. "Come, lets get you settled in, the students should be arriving soon. Its good to have you back Oliver."

"Well I am happy to be back. I needed a break anyways. I hope I can help the team out."

"Oh trust me, anything will help. We have won the cup all these years but Harry has so much pressure on him. The team has fallen apart. They depend solely on Harry to catch that snitch."

"I will try my best to take the pressure off him. I know how it feels." He replied.

"Good then, here we are. I think you will find it quite pleasant. The students should arrive in about 30 minutes so please try to be in the Great Hall in about 20."

"Thanks Professor."

"Minerva, Oliver…Welcome back." she said walking out the door.

"Yeah," He said to himself "welcome back."

>>

"Attention, Attention students." Said McGonagall

"Thank you Professor. Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts." started Dumbledore "First years and all new students please note that the Forbidden Forest shall live up to its name, and remain, forbidden. Also there is a list of new products that are banned from school grounds, if you think you might have a product like this please look at the list Filch has placed outside his office. We also have some new teachers this year. Please Welcome back Remus Lupin as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Lupin stood up as the students clapped quite loudly

"Also, as you know Madam Hooch has retired so please welcome Oliver Wood as your new Flying Instructor, Physical Ed. teacher, and also the Gryffindor Quidditch Coach."

There were some gasps from some people but most clapped. Ron stood up, as did Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors, clapping the loudest.

That's when Oliver noticed him.

Harry Potter.

He had not seen Harry since he graduated almost three years ago. Boy had he grown up. He stood about 6'1 with the most magnificent smile he had ever seen. His eyes seemed more vibrant than the last time he saw him. He was visibly in shape, even with his robes on. He caught Harry's eye for a moment and they both smiled.

As Oliver sat back down as the clapping died down. He ignored the rest of Dumbledore's speech. He just kept looking at Harry, hoping to catch his eye again. Then Professor Flitwick started a conversation and Oliver turned his attention, but every once in awhile looking over at Harry.

>>>

"Morning boys, how did you sleep?" asked Hermione, much to cheery for this time in the morning.

"Good." replied Ron

"Awful." replied Harry "I kept waking up because of Neville's snoring."

Ron chuckled and began to dig into breakfast.

"What classes do you have today Harry?" asked Hermione

"History of Magic with Ravenclaw, Herbology with Hufflepuff, Potions with...ughh Slytherin, and Physical Ed."

"I have Potions, Physical Ed, and History of Magic with you." replied Hermione.

"I'm really looking forward to P.E. It sounds fun." said Harry

"I'm not I think it's a stupid idea. We aren't going to learn anything we are just playing sports." replied Hermione.

"Of course you don't like anything without books and studying." said Ron

"Its not that, it just seemed absurd." she finished

"Well I think it sounds fun. Anyways we better get going or we will be late to History of Magic." said Harry

"Oh what a shame." replied Ron standing up.

Right before they left Harry looked up at the staff table and saw Oliver. He smiled and stuck his arm in the air and waved. Oliver just sat there motionless, in awe at how a 17 year old boy could affect him.

Please Review!

Emma


	2. Chapter 2

Flying for Harry

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: Not mine!

A/N: Yeah last chapter was really short but I needed to cut it off so I am adding another today. I know you won't mind. But I won't update unless you review!

Emma

"Okay class you may leave. No homework!" said Oliver as he dismissed his 3rd class of the day, Ravenclaw 3rd year. He watched as the students piled out of the room.

"Excuse me Professor Wood?" asked a young girl.

"Yes umm…sorry I forgot your name." He replied.

"Jenna Walker." she said.

"Yes Jenna, how can I help you?" he replied.

"Well, I was wondering, if I could maybe have your autograph?" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah sure you can." he said. He hated giving autographs but didn't want to turn down a student of his.

Just as he finished signing it his next class started piling in.

"Thanks!" said Jenna running away, giggling with her friends.

Oliver went to look at his schedule to see whom he had next.

'Gryffindor 7th year.' he thought 'Harry!'

He had been wondering when he got to see them. Gryffindor also had practice tonight to he would get to see Harry tonight too. Maybe his day wouldn't be all that bad.

Just then, Harry and his friends walked in. Oliver, yet again, caught himself staring at Harry. Harry looked over at him, smiled and walked over.

"Hullo Oliver…excuse me…I mean Professor Wood." Harry said

"Hey Harry. It's nice to see you again. It's been awhile," replied Oliver

"Sure has. You're not still the same unbearable coach are you? Because I'm afraid I have been pampering the team." joked Harry

"Well we will just have to kick it into action and let them know they won't be pampered anymore." He replied

"Well I suppose we aren't that bad. I mean, we have won every year." Harry said

"We huh? I was told by another source that the team depended mostly on you to win." he replied.

Harry blushed.

"Yeah, well, we are working on getting better." Harry said.

"And that's why I'm here. Remember Harry, if you ever need help with anything, I'd be more than willing to take some weight off your shoulders." He said.

"Thanks Oliver..oops, I mean Professor," he laughed "I better get going. Bye"

"Yep. Later" Oliver replied lamely.

Now Oliver exerted his focus on his class.

"Good Afternoon. I'm Oliver Wood. Some of you probably know me because I was here when you were first starting school. You can call me Professor Wood in class but outside of class just call me Oliver. Ill be teaching you about some muggle and wizarding sports and the history of them. We will also attempt to try some of them. Any questions?"

Oliver noticed a friend of Harry's Hermione Granger raise her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he asked

"Are we required to actually play the sport?" she asked

"Yes you are, but you will be graded upon attitude towards it and sportsman ship rather than your ability to play the game. Any more questions?" he asked.

No one raised his hand and he sighed.

'The younger classes were easier,' he thought 'they asked tons of questions.'

"Alright then, we are going to start with Quidditch since I know most of you are well aware of it. I assume you have Quidditch Through Ages with you? Let's open that up and start reading it." He said

>>

The rest of the class went smoothly. There were a few questions that were answered with ease. As soon as he knew it, the bell rang and Oliver's last class of the day was over.

"That's it everyone, have a nice night and I will see you Wednesday. Oh by the way, no homework. Good afternoon" Oliver said as his class left.

'Whoa' he thought. 'First day is over. Maybe this teaching stuff isn't all that bad.' He looked at his watch and noticed he had an hour to eat dinner and then he had to go to the Gryffindor's Quidditch practice. As if on cue, his stomach growled and he made his way down to dinner.

>>

"Welcome team, to a new year of Quidditch." Harry said as he started his beginning of the year speech. "As you might have noticed, I am starting the year off right away. We _HAVE_ to win the Cup this year. No excuses. We are the best. The best win. We will win. I will not loose in my last year here. This year you will work 10 times harder, you will fly 10 times faster, you will practice 10 times more. I am going to be a ass this year. Some of you might hate me at the end of the season. I don't care. We will win. Ron, you will not let a quaffle through those holes, Ben, Seamus, Ginny, you will not drop the ball or let it go to the other team, Anthony, Jessica you will not let that bludger hit any of your teammates. I want you all to do your jobs, and do them well. That's all, give me 10 laps around the pitch then come back down here. Go!" he finished.

"Wow Harry. Great speech!" said Oliver after everyone had left to do laps.

"Really? I just said what came out." He replied

"Well it was bloody brilliant." He said

Harry blushed "Thanks."

"So what exactly am I supposed to be doing? It looks as though you don't need anymore coaching." Oliver questioned.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me. I may sound like a good coach but I honestly don't have any clue what to do to get them motivated and stuff."

"Well I can help you with that. Anything else?"

"Yeah I need help making plays. We have had 3 main plays that we do and they all worked great until we did them so many times the other teams memorized what we were doing." laughed

"I can help with that too. Just let me know…" Oliver was cut off by a panting Ron Weasley.

"Holy shit Harry was it really necessary to make us do 10 laps right away? Now I'm beat!" he said

"Yea it was. I told you that you would end up hating me." he laughed.

The rest of the practice ran smoothly. They worked bloody hard but it still went well. After practice was over it was 8 o'clock. Harry approached Oliver.

"Hey Oliver." he said

"Hey Harry, nice practice. I taught you well! "He laughed.

Harry laughed "Yeah you did. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about those plays."

"Oh yeah, I'll make some and then I will show them to you Wednesday night at practice." Oliver replied

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the common room tonight and we can work on some."

Oliver's heart skipped. 'He wanted me to work on plays…alone…with him?'

"Yeah that would work out I think. What time?" he asked

"How about around 9 o'clock. Curfew is at 10:30 so that will give us plenty of time."

"Okay that sounds good. I better go shower and change and I'll be there then."

"Okay, bye Oliver." Harry said

"See you Harry." Oliver said walking away.

>>

Although Harry knew he was gay for a while, it was a recent discovery about his feelings for Oliver. I guess he wouldn't call them feelings right now, but he was definitely attracted to the man. How could he not be? He was about 6'3, brown shaggy hair and the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. He was also very muscular from his years of Quidditch. Harry was overjoyed that Oliver agreed to spend time with him doing plays. He couldn't wait until 9:30.

"Say Harry," said Ron who was waiting for Harry to finish his shower in the locker room "what do you think of Wood?"

"Honestly?" Yelled Harry over the running water

"Yeah honestly."

"I think he is bloody brilliant. Not to mention gorgeous." replied Harry

"Okay maybe I shouldn't have asked."

Harry chuckled.

"He has been staring at you, you know?" said Ron

"Really?" asked Harry turning off the water, grabbing his towel, and stepping out of the shower.

"Oh yeah, I've never seen anyone stare at you as much as he has today. For Merlin's sake it's our first day back and he has stared at you more than Ginny has in a month." he laughed.

"He's probably just heard what's gone on at Hogwarts the last few years with me and is still getting used to being around me." Harry replied.

"Maybe," said Ron "But I have a feeling it's something more."

"You don't think he likes me, do you?" yelled Harry.

"Maybe, I just don't know." said Ron

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad," Harry said "having him like me, you know?"

"No,I dont know. But it is bad. It's not allowed. You're not allowed to date a teacher. It's against the rules."

"But he is only 20!" Harry replied.

"Don't be dumb Harry, because I know you aren't. He is a teacher. He teaches here. It doesn't matter how old he is. It's against the rules Harry."

"Oh well. I guess a guy can dream right?"

"Yeah I guess." replied Ron.

They finished getting dressed and muttered a quick cleaning spell before they exited the locker rooms.

"You know what Ron?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"I think dating Hermione is really rubbing off on you. All this following the rules stuff." He smiled.

Ron looked over at his friend and couldn't help but smile too.

>>

"HARRY OLIVER IS HERE!" Yelled Ginny from the Common Room.

"Okay thanks! I'll be down in a minute." Harry replied, checking himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of hand me down jeans that were too big and had rips in the knee. He hoped he didn't look too horrible.

Meanwhile Oliver was down in the common room, straitening the invisible lines on his shirt for the 100th time. He was wearing an old Puddlemore United jersey and a pair of dark blue faded jeans. 'God I hope I look alright' thought Oliver.

"Hey Oliver." said Harry as he approached him. Oliver melted looking at him.

"Hey Harry." replied Oliver. Harry was in awe. This man was so perfect, yet he knew he had to lay off him.

"Have a seat I'll get my papers." said Harry

Oliver walked over to the couch and took a seat, as Harry ran up to his room.

When he got there, he ran strait to the bathroom and splashed water over his face.

"Chill out Harry," he said to himself, "It's just Oliver."

Meanwhile back downstairs Oliver could be seen in deep concentration.

'Oliver' he thought to himself, 'Control yourself he's your student. You can't be getting this nervous about a student'

Just then, Harry walked back downstairs with a few notebooks in his hand and some ink.

'He's no ordinary student though' thought Oliver 'He's beautiful'

>>

The rest of the night went smoothly. Oliver got a bit nervous when Harry sat close to him but thought nothing of it because there were no more places to sit in the room where they could talk. Around 10:20 people started clearing out of the room and soon enough it was only Harry and Oliver.

Oliver glanced down at his watch.

"I had better go Harry. It's almost 10:30 and we both have classes' tomorrow." said Oliver

"Okay, yeah." Harry replied, both of them standing up.

"So I guess I'll see you Wednesday?" asked Oliver

"Yeah. Class and then practice, did you want to work on more plays that night too?" asked Harry

Oliver's heart jumped. Harry wanted to spend more time with him?

"Yeah that would be great. So I'll see you Wednesday." He said approaching the door.

Then he turned around. They were both just standing there looking at each other. Oliver just stood there but he could have sworn Harry was leaning in. Just then Ron and Hermione burst in the portrait. Then they froze.

"Well bye then Harry." said Oliver quickly leaving the room.

"Bye Oliver." said Harry.

Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry then back to each other.

"Harry can I speak to you for a moment." asked Ron

"Yeah sure mate." He replied

"Oh darn Ron I forgot a book in the library. I'm going to go get it. I'll be back soon. See you in a bit." Hermione said kissing his cheek and running out the room.

"What the bloody hell was that Harry?" Ron asked.

"What was what?" replied Harry

"You and PROFESSOR WOOD!" Ron said

"Oh we were just making some plays for Quidditch." He replied

"Oh no Harry that was not just making plays. You were going to kiss him weren't you? Harry we talked about this, you know it's against the rules."

"Okay Hermione..sorry I mean Ron. Or at least I thought you were Ron."

"Harry I am serious. You know you could get in a lot of trouble and he could get fired."

"I know. I just…never mind. I am going up to bed. Night Ron."

>>

Meanwhile Hermione was running down the corridor looking for Oliver.

"Professor Wood, please stop." Hermione yelled.

He stopped.

"Please Hermione, Oliver outside of class. I can't stand Professor." Oliver replied.

"Fine then Oliver, what just happened in the common room?"

"What do you mean what happened? Me and Harry were just making plays." Oliver replied.

"Oliver, I know what making plays are, Harry has tried it enough, and that was not making plays." She said.

Oliver went over to the wall and slid down it.

"Hermione, I am trusting you to keep this a secret right?"

"Right." She replied.

"There is something about Harry that makes my stomach jump. I have feelings for him. I know it." He said quietly.

"Oliver, you have been here 1 day! How can you know you have feelings for him?" she asked.

"I know it seems crazy. But I feel attracted to him, and I want to get to know him more. When I was at school here I felt nothing, probably because he was so young, but now I don't know. I do have feelings for him Hermione." He said

"Oliver, you know that's against the rules, right?" she asked.

"Yes," he groaned. "And I'm trying to stay away from him, but he's like a drug. I can't not feel what I'm feeling. It's like he knows I am attracted to him and he's messing with me. I can't help it. I'm trying but the feeling just doesn't go away."

"I understand. But please, don't do anything that could get you fired. This is your job; you have to take it seriously. Do you want me to talk to Harry?" she asked.

"No! I don't think I could stand him knowing. He will probably never want to talk to me again. Please don't Hermione."

"Okay, I won't. But remember about the rules Oliver. Goodnight." She said walking away.

"Yeah, Goodnight." he replied, walking the way to his room.

That night as he was going to sleep, Oliver couldn't get the picture of the green eyed boy out of his head.

"Stop it Oliver," he scolded himself, "control yourself."

He then downed a cup of dreamless sleep potion, knowing what he would dream about if he didn't, and went to sleep.

Please Review!

Emma


	3. Chapter 3

Flying for Harry

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine!

A/N: Here is another revised chapter! Hope you like! Please review! Gracias

Emma

>>

Wednesday Morning

"Morning Harry." said Hermione at breakfast.

"Morning, how are you?" he replied

"I'm just fine. Where is Ron?" she asked.

"He wasn't feeling good, so he is going to skip out on a few classes today."

"Oh. Well I'll go visit him later. Maybe I'll collect his homework and he won't be so behind."

Harry laughed at his friend.

"Anyways Harry, I need to talk to you about something." She said.

"What about?" he asked.

"Oliver Wood."

"Oh 'Mione don't worry, I've already talked to Ron about it."

"About what exactly?"

"About the other night. You know when you walked in?"

"Yes, about that, what do you think of Oliver"

"I like him. I know we have only been in school a few days but I have feelings for him. When we were together Monday I don't know, it was different. When I was with Justin last year it was so different from what I feel about Oliver."

"Harry, he is a teacher. Doing this could cost him his job."

"I know. I'm trying to push my feelings aside. Plus I don't even think he likes me. Anyways, I'm going to go take a shower before class. I'll see you later." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking off, leaving a not completely satisfied Hermione.

>>

Harry practically sprinted back to his dorm. He had never wished this before, but right now he wanted to be anything but a student at Hogwarts. His thoughts crowded his mind as he stripped off his clothes and jumped in the shower.

'I can't be selfish' he thought 'I have to think about Oliver here. It's his job. He would hate me if I caused him to loose his job-'

Suddenly his thoughts were stopped by someone else's presence in the shower. He turned around to see a grinning Seamus.

"Seamus good Merlin give me a warning next time you decide to jump in the shower with me." Harry said.

"Sorry mate, you looked troubled when you came in and I thought you could use a friendly face to talk to. We have class in a hour so we have time." He said as he grabbed some soap and started washing his chest.

Harry just snorted and turned around to grab his soap.

"So what's on your mind mate?" said Seamus grabbing Harry's soap out of his hand and beginning to wash Harry's hair. "Boy troubles?"

Harry groaned, "Yes."

"You know, I may not be Ron, your best friend, but I am gay. So I probably know a little more about these things than Ron does." he replied.

"Yeah I know."

"So, what's your problem?" Seamus asked

"I like someone, but it's sort of against the rules to like him."

"So it's a teacher?" he asked.

"Yeah, but no one really considers him a teacher so I don't see the problem. He's more like a friend to everyone." Harry replied.

"So it's a younger teacher. That pretty much rules out everyone except…"

"Oliver Wood." Harry finished.

"Ah the lovely Mr. Wood. 6'3, brown hair, blue eyes, Quidditch player, very buff, single, dated two men, the rest women, just recently gay, Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor 3 times in a row. Nice pick."

"How on earth do you know all that?"

"I have my ways. Anyways...what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. The reason I am having problems is because I can't do anything. He is a teacher."

"Tough luck mate." replied Seamus.

"Anyways, I don't even know if he likes me." Harry said.

"Well then we will figure that out." Seamus replied.

"How?" asked Harry.

"Just trust me. I'll figure something out." He said.

"I don't know why, but I'm going to trust you here."

"You won't regret it." Seamus said, as they stepped out of the shower.

"Hey Harry," he said, his eyes scanning over Harry's body, "if this whole thing with Oliver doesn't work out, I'm available and willing."

Harry smiled and swatted Seamus.

"Ouch, Harry, I'm only joking." He said, smiling.

>>

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. Harry never got any alone time with Oliver because Hermione and Ron made sure they were in the common room when they were working on Quidditch stuff. When the second month of school started rolling along Harry was starting to wonder what Seamus' miraculous plan was to see if Oliver liked him. Then it happened.

"Hey Harry," said Seamus coming up to Harry at dinner and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Seamus?" Harry replied awestruck.

Seamus leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear "Just follow it, I'm trying to figure out if he likes you."

Harry understood. Seamus put his arm around Harry and looked to the teacher's table at Oliver. He looked completely pissed. Seamus snuggled closer, and then leaned in closely to Harry's ear.

"It's working like magic. He's so pissed!" Seamus giggled.

Harry was pleased and took the opportunity to whisper in Seamus' ear.

"Does that mean he likes me?" Harry asked

"Yep, but you want to really find out if he likes you enough?"

"Yeah."

"Walk with me out and hold my hand okay? If he follows us, he obviously is jealous and head over heals for you and he will want to stop whatever he thinks we would do." he giggled "If he doesn't follow, he just likes you a little."

"Okay, let's go." Harry said.

Seamus stood up, helped Harry up, and clutched his hand. They started to walk out together when Seamus looked up and saw Oliver glare at him and stand up. When they exited the hall, they walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room, making sure not to walk to fast so Oliver could catch up.

When they finally got there, they stood there a few moments and sure enough, Oliver came walking up. They pretended to talk to each other when a quiet "Ahem" sounded from Oliver.

"Hello Oliver, I didn't see you standing there." said Seamus.

Oliver glared at him. "Sorry if I was interrupting something, I needed a word with Harry."

"No your not interrupting anything." said Harry a little too fast.

"Well then I better be going, see you in a bit Harry," said Seamus leaning in to hug Harry.

While they were hugging, Harry whispered, only so Seamus could hear, a small "Thanks". Seamus nodded and walked into the common room.

"So what did you want to talk about Oliver?" asked Harry.

"Umm walk with me okay?"

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a few moments when Oliver said, "So are you and Seamus good friends?"

Harry laughed inside.

"Yes, very good friends." he replied.

"Are you…umm?" said Oliver obviously nervous.

"Are we…?" Harry asked pushing it.

"Are you more then friends?" he said blushing and turning his head away.

"No, he's just there for me when I need someone to talk to." He replied.

"You know Harry, I'm here for you too. If you ever want someone to talk to besides Seamus, I'm always willing to listen." He said, his voice obviously shaking.

"Thanks Oliver, I'll remember that. I appreciate it." Harry said turning toward Oliver.

They were both looking at each other. They both were thinking the same thing. They both knew the same thing. They both were expecting what was going to happen. They both didn't know who was going to start it.

All it took was one look in Oliver's eyes and Harry knew exactly what he wanted to do. He plunged in and kissed him smack dab on the lips.

Oliver was in heaven. He had never felt lips such soft against his. He had never known a kiss could feel so good. He never wanted it to stop, and he would have never known why he was the first one to pull away in protest.

"Harry..." he whispered.

"Oliver, you don't know how bad I want you." Harry whispered back.

"Not nearly as much as I want you and not nearly as much as I am going to regret saying this…"

"Saying what…?" Harry said looking to his eyes pleadingly.

"We can't Harry. I...I can't..."

"We can though...no one has to know. We can keep it a secret...I'm great at keeping secrets." Harry said, starting to panic. "Please Oliver."

As Oliver looked into the eyes of the pleading boy, he couldn't help it. He pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." He could feel the boys' hot tears on his neck. "Maybe we can work this out when schools over, and it wont be against the rules anymore."

"I...I don't know...if I can wait that long." Harry said pulling away.

"If you can wait that long, I definitely will. Even if you can't, I will still be waiting."

"I had better go." Harry said wiping his eyes. "I'll see you around."

And with that, Harry left.

>>

"How could I do this!" Oliver said to himself as he watched Harry leave. "How could I let myself get so out of control!"

As he rounded the last corner walking out of Oliver's view, Oliver sunk down on the ground and started crying into his hands.

"Mr. Wood, are you alright?" said a soft voice.

Oliver looked up and saw one of the ghosts of the castle floating above him.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said taking his head out of his hands.

"Goodness child, what on earth has made you cry this much?" she said moving toward him. His face was all red with tears still running down his eyes.

"I really can't tell you. I'm sorry for disturbing you." He replied in between sniffs.

"Oh Mr. Wood, I have seen many broken hearts in my years here, but none like this, who is this girl that's so special?"

"Actually, it's a guy."

"Well dear that's fine. Who's this guy then?" she replied.

"It's a student. Yes, I know the rules. I wouldn't be sitting here crying if I didn't know the rules."

"Oh my." She said.

"I know, and that's the reason I had to "break it off" or what not."

"Well dear, let me tell you this. When I was a little bit older than you were, I feel in love. Just as you, this was forbidden and I had to let him go. To this day, I still regret it." She said.

"Are you saying I should forget the rules, and go for him?" Oliver said in shock.

"I'm saying, follow your heart. It will always lead you to the right places." She said with a wink. "Now since tomorrow is Saturday, I expect you to get a good night sleep, and come to breakfast tomorrow with your handsome face fixed up and a smile on. Good day Mr. Wood."

>>

As Harry rounded the last corner, he could hear Oliver starting to cry.

"He doesn't want to do this," he said to himself. "He doesn't want to wait."

He could hear the crying from Oliver getting heavier. Then he heard another voice. He couldn't tell who it was. He listened for a while and then sprinted back to his room, still crying. He came to a stop at the Common Room door. He sunk down, put his head in his hands, and started crying again.

"Mr. Potter may I ask what on earth you are doing?" said a crude voice.

Harry looked up to see his Potions teacher.

"Why would you care," he sniffed.

"Honestly, I don't, I'm just afraid some poor soul will walk down here and see the precious boy who lived crying his eyes out and realize that if this is the boy who is going to save the wizarding world we are all dead." He snarled.

"Screw you Snape, your nothing but a heartless bastard." Harry said, glaring at him with tears still falling down his cheeks.

"30 points from Gryffindor! NEVER insult me again or I will have you expelled. Now if you don't get back in your dorm right this second I will give you a detention." He said walking away.

Harry wiped his eyes and walked in the common room. His face was all red and his glasses were blurry. He could see Seamus, Ron, and Hermione all sitting down. He looked at Seamus' questioning look and nodded. Then he walked up to his dorm.

Ron got up to follow.

"Ron don't." said Seamus

"Why the bloody hell not? Did you just see him? He looked like shit. He needs someone to talk to." Ron replied, "Anyways who are you to tell me when I can talk to my best friend?"

"Ron, I know we haven't gotten along that well lately but you need to trust me on this one. Leave him be."

"Ron, honey listen to him, come sit down" said Hermione.

He sighed and gave up and went to sit down

>>

Please Review! Thanks for reading!

Emma


End file.
